Harry Potter  Heir of Magic
by phoenixdk
Summary: AU powerful Harry. Harry saves his family when he is still a baby, with a little help. Follows the books sometimes, like in the mainplot. Read the full summary on my profile, where it will be udated with before book 1, year 1, 2, and so on. canon parings
1. Prologue  The Beginning of a Legend

**A/N: This story is the one my late twin brother and I have worked on, we have written ****different chapters so the main plot is almost worked out. We decided to write a fanfiction that was slightly AU, but with canon parings. You will be able to read a fuller plot description on my profile, but I will not deliver everything on a 'silver platter'. The reason as to why we began writing this fanfic, is because we felt kind of sorry for Harry and some of the other characters. Mainly how they were treated and how a certain person, who shall remain unnamed until the next chapter, seemed to...manipulate...I guess that is a good word, the surrounding for said persons benefit, seemingly not caring about the consequences that befell others. If you guess who this characters name is please write your guess in a review. I will update all of my stories at least twice a month, now that I have come over my depression of the loss of my brother.**

**In loving memory of my brother Martin, where ever you are, I hope you are having fun.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, but I sure wish I did.**

**Harry Potter - Heir of Magic**

**Prologue - The Beginning of a Legacy**

Merlin was lying on his deathbed, waiting for his son, Godric, to come visit, before he moves on. Merlin had a lot to tell and explain Godric, both about Hogwarts and Merlin's Heir.

Merlin had done a lot of things as Guardian of Magic. He had helped Morgana LeFay destroy the wiliest creatures to ever exist, though a few of the soul eaters did manage to flee, taking Morgana's soul with them. Contrary to popular belief, was Morgana not evil, though she did have a temper.

He had looked into the future, to see what would befall his family and was choked to see, that one of his descendents, his Heir, was The Promised One from an ancient prophesy, that only he knew about. It was made around the time that Magic was born. When he saw what was to happen with his Heir, he took contact to The Ancient Ones and told them what was to happen with the magical world in a thousand years to come.

They were furious to hear what was to happen with the sacred power, but what the informed Merlin about his Heir, was surprising to say the least. Apparently his Heir, was the Heir of Magic.

They explained to Merlin, that while he was the Guardian of Magic, he could only protect the core Magic, while The Heir of Magic, would be able to bond and use Magic, The Heir would become all powerful and understand everything that had to do with Magic like no other living entity to have ever existed.

They had told him, that the core was sealed close to The Portal to Death, what Merlin called The Veil of Death, waiting patiently to bond with The Heir, the only one who would ever be able to enter it's sanctuary.

The Ancient Ones told Merlin many other things, that he was only to tell The Heir. They told him to help his son and his friends to build The Castle of Knowledge and Teachings, for the future of wizard kind and Magic. He was told to tell his son on his dying day, some of the secrets he had build in the Castle if he chose to, he was otherwise told to tell his son of the prophesy about The Heir and that the information was to go down through the family, until The Heir had heard it.

That was the reason he awaited his son to some, before he embarked on the next journey.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Merlin.

His son, Godric, entered and his eyes fell on his very old farther.

"Hoe fare you, Farther?" he asked concerned. He knew that Merlin's time on this earth was limited, but it hurt non the less.

"I'm ready to move on, my son, but before I do, I have some important things to say to you. You must promise me, that what I tell you, does not leave our family, the future depends on it. Most of it, is family matter, which I will tell you all about, but the other concerns your school. I will not tell you anything unless I have your word, it's a promise I made to The Ancient Ones. If you do not give me your word, I will depart from this world now," Merlin said while looking expectantly at his son.

Godric was in deep thought. He knew of his father's powers to see into the future of his family, so for him to demand this, and for The Ancient Ones to have made this demand of Merlin, there must have happened something big and possible catastrophic in the future. That and his family was involved was enough for Godric to come to a decision.

"You have my word, Father," he promised.

"Good. Now let me tell you - - -," but before Merlin could continue, he was interrupted by the arrival of The Ancient Ones. They were tall, beautiful entities, surrounded by a light aura, almost golden. They didn't look old, but their eyes held eons of power and wisdom. It was obvious to Godric, that they were on the Light side of Magic, since he could not trace any evil within them.

"We are neither good nor evil, young one," one of The Ancient Ones said. It was almost as if they could read Godrics mind, even though he had his occlumens shields up. And what was it with the 'young one'? he was almost a hundred years old. The other thing that bugged Godric, was their declaration to be neither good or evil, if they weren't that, what were they?

"To answer your questions, young one," the one who seemed to be the leader began. "We can read every things, be it human or other magical beings, mind. We can communicate with them as well. The reason we called you young one, is because, to us, you are but an infant in years and magic. True, you are powerful like your father, but you are nowhere near us. The reason we said, we are neither good nor evil, is because there is no good nor evil, there is only the intent behind the actions one makes, that deems us. Magic is Magic," The ancient One finished, as though that explained it all.

Godric looked confused, everything he and the others had been teaching had not been right. When he thought about it, 'good' magic could be used to do evil deeds. Well it is too late now, he thought, you can't unlearn what you have learned from your upbringing.

Finally Merlin took pity on his son.

"Forgive me, Masters. It seems like in my old age, that I have forgotten my manners."

"It is forgiven, Wise One, for we knew, that you was to explain to your kin, the legacy of your family and was not expecting us. We only intruded to give your kin more information about The Heir, that The Creator, has given permission for us to tell," The Ancient One said while he inclined his head.

Merlin's eyes widened slightly.

"Masters, you told me, when we last met, that you were to meet with The Creator and tell of my findings, to see if anything could be done, since it concerned you as well. Forgive my boldness and eagerness, but I have little time left, have you come to tell me an answer?"

The Ancient Ones seemed to think about this, then stated, "Yes, The Creator has given us permission to interfere. What you saw happen is no longer to be. The Heir will be helped by us to resurrect it's parents, on that fateful night, but will have one year of darkness, before they can take The Heir as their own again. Do not worry, The Crown will see to it, that justice is given to those who do ill to it. Now, if you would please introduce us officially to your kin, we will proceed to tell him all he must know and deliver to his kin, when he deems them ready."

Merlin nodded and was relieved with this news, he then took an air of authority.

"My son, Godric Gryffindor, please meet and bow to The Ancient Ones, Watchers of Magic by the order of The Creator."

Godrics eyes got huge after that announcement, but remembered his noble manners and bowed deeply for The Ancient Ones.

"It is an honor to meet the masters of my Father and Magic," he said in greeting.

The Ancient Ones inclined their heads in a polite nod, as Godric got out of his bow.

"What we are about to tell you of your family's future, must _only_ be told to your children, when you deem them ready, to hear it. Tell them only to tell their spouse of this, if they find them completely trustworthy. But know, no matter what, they will not be able to tell their spouse if _we_ find them unworthy of knowing. They will never be able to tell their friends, only The Heir of Magic will ever be able to do that. Do you understand what has been declared of The Creator? If you give us your word and you are deemed truthful and honorable, we will bind you to your word. If not, you will not be able to remember what we tell you and will only know the day you depart from this world, when we come to tell your kin. The same will happen to your kin, should they not meet the requirements. Do you give us your word, knowing the consequences?" The Ancient One asked.

"I, Godric Gryffindor, gives my word to The Ancient Ones and by extension, The Creator, that I will not divulge anything there is to be said to me on this night, by my Father or The Ancient Ones, to anyone not in family."

The Ancient Ones lifted their right hand as in greeting and a soft golden glow surrounded Godric.

"Let it be done," they intoned as one.

"You are not to interrupt us, when we begin. When we are done you can ask questions, if you have any, if not, Merlin will need Gideon to tell him the information he will need, to help teach The Heir. After that we will depart. Gideon will then be able to tell you the most important information, that he will sense you need to know. Do you both accept?" The Ancient Ones Asked.

"I accept," Merlin said at once.

"I too, accept," Godric said.

"As you know, we Ancient Ones, have existed since the beginning of time, tasked by The Creator to watch Magic as it grew, like any other life force and see what it would do, once it became aware. We watched it grow and start bonding with plant life, in what we believe, was its search to stabilize and evolve. Evolve it did. It became more aware and curious as to why only some of the plant life was able to bond with it and evolve to other plants than its brothers and sisters. For thousands of years Magic studied plant life, both the plant life it bonded with and the 'normal' plant life. Magic didn't find any conclusive answers as to its questions and was beginning to feel, let's say restless. It had been stabilized for some time, but was beginning to leak it's powerful and dangerous powers and was slowly destroying little parts of The Earth.

It began to study a new young life force, that had appeared, to see, if maybe this animal life would be able stabilize it better then the plant life did, or maybe an combination of the two would be sufficient. Magic decided to put its theories to the test and found out that the combination of the two, helped Magic a great deal.

For hundreds of thousands years , the three life forces lived in harmony, but all good things must come to an end. Some of the animal life had evolved to far to quickly and they could not control themselves. We Ancient Ones, contacted The Creator, to see what could be done with the situation and The Creator decided to talk to Magic about what it felt we should do.

We all met and together, we decided to put an end to the creatures, who were out of control. Magic asked for a new animal species, that could evolve like it self did and over time, when it felt like they could handle it, bond with them little after little, so that situation would never happen again.

The Creator agreed on the condition, that Magic would allow The Creator to seal it on a lone Isle in the sea, that was the epicenter of The Earths life force. Earth and Magic would then be able to combine their energies and powers to sustain them, without destroying everything. It was well known, that Earth had, and still have, a fiery temper. Magic is the only entity, that will ever be able to calm her somewhat down. They both agreed to the plan.

The Creator then reached up into the sky and pulled a star down, to crash into the Earth, to stop the creatures that were out of control and to begin the slow building of the new race, that would be able to contain a small amount of Magic's power.

Magic was then told to feed the new race its powers little by little, as not all of them were meant to or could handle the powers. It was to study the race, then feed it a little of Magic's power and then study it again and with Earths help, see which would be able to contain and control the power and stop the feed altogether with those who couldn't or were unable to bind.

Before it was sealed on this island, The Creator told Magic, that in time, one, and only one, would be able to contain all of its power. It was told to give all of its powers to this one entity, if both this new species and Magic, was to evolve further. It would only be given that one chance, if Magic didn't bond with the entity, it would not be able to be more then it was now.

Magic asked for a little time to confer with Earth, since it also concerned her. The two discussed and Earth agreed, but only if the entity had a soul mate, that was like herself, so the entity would not be alone with this power.

The Creator agreed and told her to watch those with a caring nature, but with hair that matched their temper. When asked, The Creator did not know what The Heir would look like, but that they would feel the moment The Heir would be created. They both accepted and said, that they would study this great new species, they would one day be part of.

Magic was sealed in a place close to The Portal of Death, or as Merlin has called it, The Veil of Death.

As the years went by, they studied this new race, that called themselves human, and they were quite happy with how most conducted themselves. That was until some of Deaths collected humans, decided to revolt against Death and returned home through The Veil, but once they got through the gateway, they were no longer human.

They had lost everything that was human about them and they resented all living beings that had a soul, since they didn't have theirs. The new dark creatures soon found out how to survive, by sucking the happiness and soul out of their victims. The soul eaters found, that when they took a human soul, they could multiply their numbers.

It was Merlin and Morgana, that found a way to stop them. They defeated most of them, but a few escaped and took Morgana's soul with them.

Magic began to look closer on Merlin, because if he could defeat most of the soul eaters, then it was possible that he was related to The Heir.

Merlin taught his son, you, everything he knew, before he went on a journey, to find out what created Magic. He found us, or rather we let him find us, by the order of The Creator.

You see, we don't normally show ourselves. We talked to Merlin and taught him how to see into his family's future, in other words, he became our apprentice. When he departed from us, he was curious to see what would happen to his family in the future. What he saw angered him.

He did not know what his Heir had done to deserve the treatment he endured. Until we had permission from The Creator to intervene, Merlin's Heir would never have known his parents or family love in his first eleven years, don't worry, he would never had turned evil, but the actions of an manipulator stunned his magic capabilities so much, that The Heir would have never been able to bond with Magic, so Magic and humans would have been doomed to never evolve any further. But all that will be righted in due time.

Merlin gave us the information of his Heir and we discovered, that he is The Heir of Magic also. We knew then that we would have to talk to The Creator, to see if it was possible to stop that from happening. We told Merlin to help you and the other founders to build the school and prepare it for the arrival of The Heir.

We conferred with The Creator who, understandably, became furious, but we began to plot out and see what would happen to The Heir, if something different was to happen. Only one scenario worked out, so listen carefully for this has been set in the stars.

'The Ancient Ones are to help The Heir of Magic bring back his parents, the first time he meets The Great Evil, but The Heir will have to bee with his lesser good side of the family, in order to set the basic foundation for right and wrong. He will be there no longer then a year, before his will be saved by his parents and revenged by The Crown. The Heir of Magic will go through a series of test, for Magic to see, when The Heir is ready to bond. The Heir will be alone in his school house, that no one will know exist save Merlin, Hogwarts and Gideon; for a time, but his lieutenants will soon join him. The Heirs soul mate will also be alone when she joins the school, but at the same time she will not be alone. The Heir will save his soul mate at a young age in school from The Great Evil and their soul bond will be complete. They will meet at a young age and start the bonding process'. That is what The Creator said is to happen.

Just so you know, The Heir will have his own house and his lieutenants will join him, when Gideon says they have passed the test to be in said house. We will not tell you the name of the house. Hogwarts and Gideon will not tell you or any other authority figures at Hogwarts of its location or other secrets.

We give you a warning though, Godric. Your family will have to watch out for The Manipulator, he is on the light side, but will have lost his morals. Many will believe, and so will he, that The Manipulator, is Merlin's Heir. Yes, he will be related, but not to the same extent as The Heir of Magic, who will have Merlin's and all the founders blood, running through his veins.

That is all we have to say, do you have any questions Godric?" The Ancient Ones asked.

Godric's mind was reeling from everything he had been told. To think that a member of his family would have to go through so much and be so powerful was unheard of. But at the same time, the power The Heir would be receiving was something Godric considered a great honor to his family and wizard kind. The Heir would no doubt do everything wandlessly, without any troubles at all.

The only questions he had was concerning Hogwarts, but Gideon would be able to answer most of them in time.

"I have no question, Masters. I do, however have an idea concerning the location of The Veil and the place where Magic is sealed," Godric said.

"What do you suggest?" The Ancient Ones asked.

"I am currently working with the King to organize a government for the wizards in this country, so we have an better idea how many we are and, should things become difficult in the future, they will be able to hide themselves from the muggles. We have seen over the last decade, that some of the muggles are beginning to call some of us evil or demons. It's not many that are speaking up at the moment, but in time, I fear that they might revolt against wizards. If we start a government now, then, with the aid of The Crown, we will be prepared for the worst," Godric concluded.

"It's a sound idea. We will collect all the other Guardians, so that Magic is always protected until The Heir bonds with it," The Ancient Ones said.

"Have the other founders help you with it, my son," Merlin rasped, "alas my time here is coming to an end. Give me your sorting hat, Godric."

Godric gave Gideon to Merlin.

"_Ah, Master Merlin, you will be glad to know, the Hogwarts has finished what you asked of her. How may I serve you?"_ Gideon said in Merlin's mind.

"_thank you, Gideon. I know you heard everything The Ancient Ones told us, so there's no need for me to repeat. I'm about to tell you the name of The Heir and give you a few orders, you will need to comply,"_ Merlin answered back in his mind, while giving Gideon all the information he would need.

"_I see, Master Merlin, I will only tell him of my origins, everyone else will believe I was Godric's hat. No Headmaster will ever know my secrets, since I have bonded with Hogwarts, we will only grow stronger with the many charges that will pass through the halls and the energy from Magic and Earth to feed us. Do not fear, my old friend, Fawkes will be released, when your Heir groves closer to coming. He will be gathering information from The Manipulator and protect your Heir. By the way, Hogwarts will create your picture and The Four Founders, so you can teach The Heir personally when he arrives at Hogwarts. Goodbye and have a fair trip, Master Merlin,"_ Gideon thought to Merlin, before the hat disappeared in flames, to go back to Hogwarts.

The temperature dropped suddenly and Merlin looked relieved.

"So, you have finally come to escort me to the next place, my old friend? Why don't you show yourself, just this once," Merlin said with a small smile, to seemingly no one.

Death appeared from a cloud of dark mist.

"Yes, Wise One. I have come to gather you with the rest of The Ancient Ones, to meet The Creator. But not before I leave my gift to The Heir," Death said in his low dark voice.

"In three generations from now, I will 'accidently' meet three of your descendents and offer them a gift each. One gift will stay in the family, all the way down to The Heir. The two others will travel and gather knowledge that can only be accessed by their true Master, The Heir of Magic. The two will join the third in his school years and he will be granted the same powers that I have, but he will be my Master in powers alone, since he will bond with Magic before all the Hallows have hound him. He will then have the powers to stop The Great Evil for good. Rise my friend and leave your body behind," Death said.

Both Merlin and Godric knew, that for Death to get involved, something truly horrible was to happen in the wizzarding world, if not the whole world.

Merlin stood out from his body and greeted Death as an old friend. He looked over at his son, who stood proudly watch over his fathers body. The Ancient Ones went to stand next to Death, but the last one stopped in front of Godric.

"Know that we will give three warnings of The Heirs arrival in form of prophesies. The first will be given when Fawkes discovers The Manipulator. The second will be given three months before The Heir birth. The third and final, will be given seven weeks after The Great Evil is reincarnated. All prophesies will be given to The Manipulator and Fawkes, when they are alone with the medium we will use."

The Ancient One that was talking, went over to the others and as Godric bowed farewell, they disappeared in a soft golden light.

Godric looked back down at his fathers peaceful face one last time, before draping the body in a soft cloth. Now he had plans to make, so that everything would be ready for when The Heir arrived.

* * *

><p>1000 years later, Merlin watched two great muggle wars and two great wizard wars happen within a century. The second wizard war ended suddenly, when The Great Evil was stopped by The Heir and he saw the purest gold light save The Heirs parents.<p>

Merlin looked at the power scale The Ancient ones used to measure magical cores. This one had no limit. Merlin was stunned, then slowly a small grin appeared on his face. The wizarding world was in the beginning process of evolving to the next level of existence. And judging by the decay he has watched in the years, it desperately needed it.


	2. First war and First warning

**A/N 1: So sorry for the long wait. My computer decided to fry my hard disc, so I had to wait for the repair guys to s****ee if anything was salvageable. I found out that I had to rewrite everything. Not fun. Also I have just celebrated my first birthday alone, which was kind of hard. The other thing is that kind of got in the way, I work at an amusement park and we have high season right now, which ends in a week. So after that I should be able to update more regularly.**

**A/N**** 2: This was originally two chapters, but I thought it felt better with just combining them. They weren't that long either. This chapter is kind of an introduction, in to the mindset of some of the characters. The next chapter will be fast paced and fast forward to get to the point where the story really begins.**

**Since the awesome Rowling has a thing for anagrams, we decided to throw one in too. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out.**

**Warning: There ****are some slightly mature scenes in this chapter. **

**In loving memory of Martin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Except for Harold and Grace.  
><strong>

**First war and First Warning  
><strong>

Albus Dumbledore sat in his transfigurations office, reading the latest plea for help, from the war front against Gellert Grindelwald. They had asked him so many times, that Albus had lost count. They all believed that he was the only wizard strong enough to defeat Gellert. Which was true.

Albus was the only _known_ descendant of Merlin and thus believed to be Merlin's Heir. Everyone knows he has brother, Aberforth, but he is not nearly as powerful as Albus, so it would be impossible for him to be Merlin's Heir. Their sister died so many years ago. _Died,_ thought Albus, _that's putting it mildly. Killed is more accurate. But I do not know which of us did it._

That is one secret Albus will _never_ tell anyone. At one time he was best friends with Gellert. But Gellert was power hungry, still is, by the accounts from the war. He is blinded by the lure of The Hallows and the need for total domination over muggles. _Good thing we never discovered were the location for the wand was._

He knew were the stone was. It was currently in Hogwarts on young Mr. Riddle's hand. Albus doubted that Tom Riddle knew what it was. But Albus was curious to know, how he came in to possession of it.

The cloak, however, was a total mystery. There have been no records of a cloak that powerful. Albus and Gellert had decided that they had no need of it, since they could perform very good invisibility charms. The cloak would be nuisance and could easily be caught on a tree or a fence, when you were sneaking about.

No, what would be the most interesting of The Hallows to have would be The Wand of Death. But finding it would be like the muggle saying, 'like a needle in a haystack'. Albus had looked everywhere, but it's like it just disappeared without a trace.

Albus sighed as he went over the letter again. He wasn't sure how to react. He knew that Gellert couldn't be allowed, to gain more influence over the world. Gellert was a very, according to intelligence, powerful dark wizard.

Albus had always known, from their time together, that Gellert was interested in the dark arts and very capable of using them, from his time at Durmstrang. But if he was truly as powerful as described, then he must be stopped, so he can realize the error of his ways. Muggles needed to be guided and helped, not controlled. That was, what Albus thought.

His quiet musings was interrupted by a soft trilling.

He looked over his shoulder at the magnificent phoenix, Fawkes. _He is the most peculiar bird,_ thought Albus.

He met Fawkes a few years back, when he came to Albus rescue, after he had been bitten by a rare poisonous snake. Fawkes saved Albus from certain death, by crying special healing tears, into the wounds.

When Albus was cured, Fawkes had asked him, if it was alright for him to join Albus, until his true master showed himself again. Intrigued, Albus had asked Fawkes, who this person was.

Fawkes answered, that his master would have a profound insight in right and wrong. Be immensely powerful, show courage beyond his years and be pure of heart.

He further mentioned that he had never truly had a master before, he had only had companions. The Creator had said that only _one_ would ever be able to have enough power to be his master.

What baffled Albus the most, about his phoenix Fawkes, was that his last companion had sealed him in a special place, to protect Fawkes from those who would hurt him. Fawkes had released himself, when he had sensed, that the arrival of The Promised One would happen soon.

Albus has thought about that answer for some time now and he still didn't understand. As far as he knew, he is the most powerful wizard alive. He is courageous, has a pure heart and knows right from wrong, so naturally, he should be Fawkes master.

But he still didn't fell like he could control Fawkes.

_Maybe the circumstances, for me to be master of Fawkes, hasn't happen yet_, Albus thought to himself. He was sure; he would be able to control Fawkes in time. After all, he controlled many of the people on the front lines against Grindelwald, what better way to insure those he controlled and those who looked up to him, would continue to do so, then for him, Albus Dumbledore, The Heir of Merlin, to be master of a phoenix, a creature for The Light.

Albus looked to the left of the letter. The entire tests from his sixth year transfiguration class needed to be checked. Wait. Albus suddenly sat straight up. _That's it._ For Albus to be able to control Fawkes, he would have to go through a test, so Fawkes could see that he was worthy.

That brought him back to the letter. He had, in the past, been content to just sit back and let the events unfold. But no more. The war had gone on for long enough, for him to sweep in and defeat his old friend. He would then lead the wizardingworld into a new great and peaceful era, molded in his image.

This, he decided, was the test Fawkes had set him. He would defeat Gellert and gain control of the phoenix. He would of course need help from the most powerful witches and wizards of the time, besides himself.

His friend and mentor, Nicolas Flamel and wife Perenelle. His fellow professor, Filius Flitwick. His brother, Aberforth, he would need some convincing. He could tell him he found out that it was Gellert that cast the curse that killed Ariana.

That's five, with him included.

"Hmm... I need two more," he said to himself.

Albus went through a mental checklist to see, who was powerful enough and a light side supporter. He couldn't really think of anyone. _Wait,_ he thought. _The Potters, they are both very powerful. Harold is nearly as powerful as me and Grace is not far behind. Those two are the biggest threat in power to me_.

"Yes, I will have them join me in the quest to triumph evil. If they should fall, then so be it. Then I won't have to think about them reproducing a more powerful heir. They are both still young and young people make mistakes in the heat of the battle," he said.

He took out some parchment and a quill, and began to write to the Potters. He would talk to Filius at Hogwarts and his brother in Hogsmeade. He had other means of communication with Nicolas.

When he finished his letter, he walked over to Fawkes.

"Fawkes, my friend, cold you take this letter to Harold and Grace Potter at potter Castle? It goes by the name 'Golden Milers'," he asked his phoenix.

Fawkes looked long and hard into Albus' eyes, to determine if he knew the location or what the name really meant. He clearly didn't. Fawkes let out a trill of relief, grabbed the letter and flamed away.

Albus smiled and let out a low chuckle. He had always found the castles name a bit weird, ever since he sent the first letter of Harold's detentions to their ancestral home. Ah well, you can't blame the ancestors choice of name to their home on the living. With that out of the way, Albus set out to find and convince Filius and Aberforth to join him in the final battle.

$HoM$

At 'Golden Milers', or Potter Castle, which they have called it for the last five generations, Harold and Grace sat and the latest news of the war, over a cup of tea.

"You know dear, Grindelwald has been very clever to join forces with the German muggle dictator, Hitler, on his quest for purification of wizards. My source on the continent tells me, that Hitler is out to purify the world of what they call Jews. Which is kind of ironic when you think about it," Harold said.

"How is that ironic?" Grace asked.

"Well, like Grindelwald is a half-blood, Hitler is half Jew," he explained.

"Ah, I see," she said with a shake of her head. The lengths people sometimes go to, for no reason what so ever.

"Why do you think, that Dumbledore hasn't got..." Grace stopped midsentence, when a magnificent phoenix flamed in.

"Well hello, what bring you here?" she asked the phoenix.

Fawkes looked closely at both Potters. They radiated power and respect. He could feel a sense of familiarity with the man. Fawkes knew what this place was, by the magic that lived here. The question on his mind was, were they younglings of his great friend from long ago?

He studied them some more, to find their family chronology in their minds and souls.

Harold and Grace exchanged looks. They both had the feeling, that the phoenix in front of them, was looking deep within their very soul. It was no secret, that the Potter family had always had a deep respect for all sentinel creatures, be it magical or not. So natural, they opened their minds completely, so that the phoenix could easily read them.

Fawkes was a little overwhelmed. They willingly opened their minds to him and had absolutely no secrets to hide. Except one. They were direct decedents of the Founders and Merlin. He now knew that The Heir would come from this family. He would have to help them, so The Manipulator didn't corrupt them.

"_Greetings, hatchlings of Merlin. I come in peace,"_ he mind spoke to them.

"Greetings, noble bird. May we inquire your name?" Harold asked.

"_I'm called Fawkes and I am here to give warning to you, as one in your future family will be m__y true master. I have been concealed within Gideon, for near a millennia and was released by him when we sensed The Heir would show himself, within this century,"_ Fawkes spoke.

"But I thought that Albus was the Heir of Merlin. He told that to us," Grace said confused.

"_The Manipulator is indeed a hatchling of Merlin,__ but you, sir, have the direct link. Do not say it to anyone who is not of your nest. There are others like The Manipulator, who seeks the power of the Heir,"_ Fawkes spoke.

"You speak of the Heir, as if he's two different people," Harold stated.

Fawkes looked at him and cocked his head.

"_The Heir is not different people. The Heir is one in three. I am not the one to speak of __this; I am but the protector of The Heir. Perhaps Gideon is the one to explain this better. I shall call on him,"_ Fawkes concluded.

There was a flash and then the sorting hat stood on the table next to Fawkes.

"Hello, Harold and Grace Potter. It has been years since you graced the halls of Hogwarts with your mischief. I can say we haven't had any troublemakers since you left, Mr. Potter," Gideon said in greeting.

Harold had the decency to look sheepish, while Grace harrumphed. She was glad that he had left his troublemaking days at Hogwarts. She just hoped that, when and if they had a son, he wouldn't be nearly as bad as his farther.

"Good day, Gideon. How have you been?" asked Harold.

"I have been well, Mr. Potter. I understand that Fawkes summoned me to clear up some information," Gideon stated.

"Yes," Harold said. "Fawkes here was trying to tell us something about our family legacy, something to do with an Heir. The trouble is, we think its two different people, but Fawkes says it's one in three. It's a little confusing."

"Ah. Yes I can see why it would be confusing for you. I presume that you have been told the story of Merlin's death by your farther, Mr. Potter?" Gideon asked.

Harold thought back to when his farther was on his deathbed and told him of the family legacy story about Merlin's death. He was told only to tell his wife and his children, when he thought they were ready. He remembered that he found some of it hard to believe, but at the same time he didn't. The family had always been incredible powerful. He knew now, after some family tree digging, that he was indeed related to Gryffindor and by extension, Merlin. He also knew that Grace was a descendent of Hufflepuff. They have never told anyone of their findings and the family tapestry was sealed of in a room in the castle, which only a Potter could access.

They both knew that their children would be more powerful then they were now, with the blood of two founders running in the veins, not to mention the blood of Merlin.

Harold snapped out of his revere, when grace kicked his leg under the table.

"Yes and Grace knows the story also," Harold said.

"Good, no need to tell it to you again. That story explains that a descendent of your family, it's quite likely a grandchild, since half the century is almost up from the time I released Fawkes, is The Heir of Magic. That's one. The second mention is The Heir of Merlin, which Albus Dumbledore tries to make everyone believe he is. The third Fawkes mentioned is The Heir of the Founders _or_ The Heir of Hogwarts," Gideon said.

"Blyme," was all Harold said completely stunned. "How is that possible? That our grandchild, will have all four founders' blood running through the veins?"

"I'm not all knowing, you know," Gideon said in a slightly amused, yet reprimanding voice. "I'm just a hat. Besides, you don't know who your offspring is going to marry. There are two more things that have yet to be revealed to your family, but one of them will only be revealed after The Heir is born. The other is three warnings or prophesies as they are called. They have yet to be given, but as things stand now, it won't be long now before the first is given."

"Thank you for telling us, Gideon. We have a lot to think about and prepare for," Harold said.

"My pleasure. I will leave now and return once The Heir is three years old," Gideon said and vanished in a column of fire.

Fawkes looked at them expectantly and they looked back down on the letter that Dumbledore. With a sigh Harold reached for the letter, opened it and began to read out loud.

_Dear Harold and Grace Potter_

_I hope this letter finds you well in these dark times. It has come to my attention that the dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald, has become to powerful for the continental to handle alone. It will only be a matter of time before he begins his quest to destroy the rest of Britain that the muggle war has not touched yet. I therefore ask you to accompany me and four others to destroy Grindelwald before he destroys us._

_Please send your return answer with Fawkes, if your answer is yes, then we will meet in my office at Hogwarts in seven days and then take a portkey to the wizarding outpost in Germany._

_Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

They looked at each other for a moment after Harold was done reading.

"The way he writes it, makes it say that we have already agreed to do this and that the letter is just a minor formality," Grace said. Harold just nodded. They would have to be very careful around Dumbledore. He might be light, but there was something sinister about him, that Harold just couldn't shake of.

"We're going to say yes to help him, Grace," Harold stated.

"Why?" Grace asked. She was confused. Everything they had learned about him and their own family was reason enough for her, to put distance between them and Dumbledore.

"Sweetheart, if we help Dumbledore in this war, we will be closer to him and will be able to keep a closer eye on him then we would otherwise. I know he is likely to turn around on a Knut on us, but as the muggle saying goes. Keep your friend close and your enemies closer."

Grace nodded. It was a sound saying about the situation.

They send their reply back with Fawkes and began preparing for the big fight.

$HoM$

Seven days later, seven of the most powerful light sided witches and wizards alive, were gathered at Albus' offices. Everyone he wanted was there, both of the Flamels, both Potters, Filius and his brother Aberforth. Yes, his little Phoenix Order, as he called it in his mind, was strong. They all stood around a tin can and on Albus' nod, they put a finger on the portkey and travelled to Germany.

The noise of the war was loud. Muggle bombs going of, explosions caused by magic against the big shield surrounding Grindelwald's stronghold. Albus nodded grimly to the others and walked to the wizarding command post.

"How far are you in taking his protection down," Albus asked one of the wizards looking over some notes.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you again. Thanks for arriving with additional help. We should have the barrier down within the next five minutes," the wizard responded.

"Good. My team and I will enter the stronghold and take Grindelwald down once and for all. I will need all the help I can get, with keeping his allies of our backs, so they don't come to his aid," Albus commanded in a forceful tone, but still maintained a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes sir," the man replied. "We still have three full units of war mages and two units of squibs equipped with muggle weapons as backup. In worse case scenario, we have a standing order with a muggle response team to blow this place up, if we should fail. There won't be any dark wizards or creatures alive once we're finished."

Albus nodded with a frown. He wasn't that fond of the plan. So much magical blood was going to be spilled. It would be so much better to offer them all a second chance to redeem themselves. That was what Albus planed to offer Gellert, when he was defeated. But the outcome outside the fortress was going to be a bloodbath. He knew from history, that the American troops were particular trigger happy.

"Albus," Nicolas said." Filius, Perenelle and I, will make a protection barrier once we get inside, so no one can enter behind us. We will have to be there to maintain the shield."

Albus just nodded. The four of them could handle Gellert just fine. He would stand slightly behind the others and when the time was right, strike him down.

There was a loud boom and a slight shaking in the grounds. The shield was destroyed. They all looked at each other once and ran out of the tent towards the gates of the stronghold. Somebody shouted cover fire. All that was in their path dropped like marionettes either by muggle or magical means. Grace saw a head of one of their enemies practically explode, some of his brains flew on her robes. _Gross_, she thought, but shook it of. There wasn't time to hurl right now. Harold saw a troll be ripped in half by overpowered slicing curse.

The dark side retaliated with dark magic and dangerous beast. By the time the small group reached the doors, the battle was full on. The Flamels and Filius began immediately upon reaching their destination, to pull up a powerful shield. The sound of the ongoing battle outside subsided a great deal.

"Homenum Revelio," Albus said. "There is only one person in here and that's Gellert."

"That was a little risqué, Albus," Nicolas reprimanded. "You know he will be able to tell that his stronghold has been breached. Anyway, we will stay here and keep pouring magic into the shield. Good luck."

The others nodded and followed Albus further into the stronghold. The Potters privately agreed with Nicolas' assessment. The spell Albus cast was known for the side effect that the target would know someone was looking for him. The swooping feeling was rather hard to ignore.

"He's in the second room to the right," Albus said when they arrived at the third floor. "Grace, use Bombarda on the door, it will take down any protection and booby-trap spells he might have planted. After the door is open we will storm in and take him down quickly and efficiently."

He then handed out small phoenix brooches to the others.

"These are emergency portkeys; use them to evacuate yourselves if you become too injured to fight. Make no mistakes, Gellert is very powerful. We may have numbers one our side, but he has undergone dark rituals, so we have our work cut out for us," Albus said.

They accepted the small token and pinned it on their robes. The four of them headed to the door indicated by Albus. On the count of three, Grace casted Bombarda Maxima on the door and then all stormed in, Albus lagging a little behind.

Gellert whirled around and managed to cast Protego just in time for the door to strike his shield. Of the four people that entered, he only knew two of them. Albus and his brother. He grinned at Albus. He now knew who had cast the spell to reveal him.

The Potters drew first blood. Harold levitated a huge block of the blown up wall up and Grace cast Bombarda and a banishing spell on it in rapid succession. The result left Gellert impressed. The wall chunk blew apart and the fragments broke down his shield by the sheer force of the spell. A piece of rock clipped him on the side of his head and he could feel the warm thick liquid trickle down the side of his head. He lifted a hand up to the side of the head and gently touched it with the palm. He looked at his hand and looked up at the Potters; a twisted smile graced his lips.

There was a roar and Aberforth charged ahead, his wand was a blur and curses both light and grey flew from it. He wanted revenge for his sister. This idiot was the biggest reason to his family falling apart. Albus had shoved him the memory of that fateful day where Arianna was killed. He could see it clearly, that Grindelwald had cast the curse that ripped his beloved sister from him. Albus wasn't entirely innocent in the mess. He had been friends with the bastard and had practically turned his back on the family, in his insane quest to get more power. He could have stopped the bastard before all of this happened.

Gellert kept his eyes locked on Albus as he fought against his brother and soon the two others. He couldn't quite understand why Albus hadn't joined in on the fight yet. He wasn't sure that Albus knew that he, Gellert Grindelwald, had taken The Elder wand as his own. He was intoxicated in the power the wand gave him. Gellert yelled in pain as he felt many of the bones in his wand arm break. The arm hang useless down his side, he took the wand in the other hand and yelled a dark banishing spell at a very self-satisfied and grinning Aberforth. The spell took Aberforth unawares and he hurled across the room and slammed into the wall in the hall with a sickening crunch.

Albus was in shock. Not because his brother had just been hurled across the room, but because of the wand that did it. The Wand of Death was in Grindelwald's possession. He looked at the Potters as they battled fiercely with Gellert. They could handle him for now, while he checked on his brother. He leaned down over his brothers crumpled form and was glad that he still had a pulse weak as it was. He tapped the portkey on his robes and saw Aberforth be whisked away to Hogwarts infirmary, where the nurse stood ready to treat them from their wounds. Only when he heard a painful shriek did he return to the room.

Harold and Grace continued to hold their own. They had always had a good partnership in duels, so this was no different. There was just one problem, they were getting tired and was slowly loosing ground. That was something Grindelwald used against them. A shockwave caught them slightly unawares and they didn't get a shield up in time. Harold got the wind knocked out of him as he landed hard on the ground. He was still semi conscious when he heard one of the dreaded curses.

"Crucio," Gellert hissed and Harold watched as reddish light came at him.

Pain. Pain like nothing else ran through Harold. It was like being shoved naked into ice water or having barbwire wrapped tightly around him only to be stretched painfully across the skin. It felt like millions of needles or other sharp things bombarded his body. And he screamed. He screamed so much and so loudly, that if he was able to feel his throat over the intense pain, he would have felt the rawness and the slightly metallic taste of blood. But he couldn't concentrate on anything other then the pain as he writhed on the floor. The feeling only stopped when he felt something slump against him and just as he was loosing his consciousness he heard a sadistic laugh and felt a mild tug on his bellybutton.

Grace was slowly coming around. The shockwave had caused her to loose her consciousness momentarily. Someone nearby was screaming and someone else was laughing like a loon. She shook her head of the last cobwebs and looked around. Albus and his brother was nowhere to be seen. She vaguely remembered Aberforth being tossed across the room and out into the hallway. Maybe Albus was checking on him. She saw him lurking in the shadows and looking intense at something across the room. It was highly likely that he hadn't seen her yet. The screaming continued, but it was slightly muffled by the ringing in her ears. Her eyes followed the sound and she let out a gasp.

There on the floor writhing in obvious pain was her husband. Standing over him laughing sadistically was Grindelwald a red light from the wand he was holding locked on Harold. His eyes shifted to her momentarily and she cast the first spell she could think of.

"Lumos Solem," she shrieked a spell of her own creation. It had the desired effect on Grindelwald. He broke the spell he used to shield his eyes from the intense light beam. Grace ran across the room and kneeled down beside Harold. Just as she was about to tap the emergency portkey, she felt a ripping sensation in her stomach. She gave a bloodcurdling scream and looked down at her abdomen. Warm thick blood seeped out of the wound at an alarming rate. She clutched her stomach to lessen the flow, but it didn't seem to slow the flow. The last thing she saw was Grindelwald's body drop as she slumped against her husband and knew no more.

The scene Albus walked in on was gruesome at best. Harold was down and Grace looked to be following soon, given all the blood that was flowing out of her stomach. The smell of urine was in the air, which combined with the rust like smell was enough for Albus to almost gag. He cast a quick stupefy at a madly laughing Gellert and rushed to the Potters side. He quickly activated their portkeys; they were both in dire need of medical attention. Then he turned to Gellert, the wand was his now, even though Gellert still clutched at it in his blackout.

When Gellert came to, he found himself bound and gagged on the floor. He looked up at Albus who was twirling The Elder Wand between his fingers.

"Ah, old friend. You're finally awake. As you can see you have been defeated by me, so I am now the new master of the wand," Albus said in a mild tone, his eyes twinkling merrily. Gellert just glared at him. Albus hadn't even fought him; he just swooped in at the last possible second and claimed the victory over the other fighters. The young couple he had fought against had represented a real challenge. He hadn't fought against such skilled opponents in a wile and he wouldn't have minded loosing to them.

"You will find this kind of ironic, Gellert. I will send you to Nurmengard and live there for the rest of your life in penance. I give you this chance to redeem yourself. Do you have anything to say before your departure?" Albus asked. Gellert just nodded and waited for Albus to remove the gag.

"I have just one thing to say, old friend," Gellert spat. "Why don't you look in my prison cellar and see who I have in there as a special guest. You would have to hurry though, I don't know how mush time she has left. She's kind of old, but her visions have helped me a great deal."

Gellert grinned at him as he was whisked away to his new home, a prison.

Albus called on Fawkes. His phoenix now, he was sure of it. He sent a message to the others about their victory and told them to go to the hospital wing at Hogwarts were he would meet them.

"Fawkes, my friend. Take me to the prison cellar of this place, we have someone to rescue."

Fawkes flew in front of Albus who grabbed his tail feathers and then flamed away.

There were hushed voices to be heard all around. A hand gripped hers. The pain was thankfully gone, but something seemed of about it. Grace slowly opened her eyes and let out a low groan.

"Easy sweetheart," Harold said. "You've lost a lot of blood."

Grace sat up gingerly and the school nurse came over to her with some potions including blood replenishing and pain relief potions. Grace looked around on the others. It looked like Aberforth was still out cold, the others looked ok. Maybe slightly rumpled, but ok. She did notice, however, that Albus was missing.

"Albus is overseeing the imprisonment of Grindelwald," Filius said when he noticed her slight frown. Grace just nodded. She didn't feel like talking. She could tell that the others knew something about her, that they couldn't tell. The nurse came back and looked at her with a concerned yet apologetic expression.

"I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news, Mrs. Potter," the nurse said. "Your abdomen was severely damaged when you came here and the portkey didn't help much with that either. I'm afraid that you will only be able to have one child. I'm so sorry dear."

Grace was shocked by this news. She gripped Harold's hand tightly and felt the first tears leak down her cheeks. Harold embraced her in a tight hug as they both cried for their loss. They would have to plan for when they would have a child, but it would have to wait until the world had overcome the aftermath of the war. Their baby would be most precious to them.

As they continued to cry, the others looked on in sympathy. None more than the Flamels, they knew the hardship in losing ones child and fertility.

Albus looked around in the cellar and noticed a crumpled form in the corner. He strode over to it and was shocked to see the old celebrated seer, Cassandra Trelawney, look back at him with unseeing eyes. She drew in a ragged breath and said in an otherworldly voice.

"_The time of The Heir is near…The path to The Power is set…Born into the family of Four…a soul tied to another…The Earth and Magic shall walk…if the Four stand united and the dragon soar, they shall take down Evil, for ever more…The time of The Heir is near…"_

That was the last prophesy to ever be said by Cassandra.


End file.
